The Past Always Catches Up
by Kilyra
Summary: This is basically exactly what happened in my game when Taliesen found Zevran...but of course with my own elaboration on it. And it feels like Zev is completely out of character..and well, he sort of is.


"And so here is the mighty Grey Warden at long last. The Crows send their greetings, once again."

And with that, her world was turned upside down, "Here I am, Taliesen. Tell me, were you sent? Or did you volunteer for the job?" Zevran's voice suddenly had a sharp edge to it.

"Why I volunteered of course…" As the two men spoke, Kila could not help but notice the coldness taking over Zevran's usually warm face. What was that emotion? There was no hint of his humorous façade, nor was there the grim determination right before a battle. It was just…blank. This man, this Taliesen, was offering Zevran a clean slate, a chance to go home and back to his life. Was he interested? Was he even listening? Kila could not tell and that started to scare her. Slowly her hand started to reach for her bow and without looking she knew her comrades were slowly reaching for their weapons as well.

Finally Taliesen finished his plea for his friend to return to his side, "We can make up a story to explain why you were gone…" Silence. Was he seriously thinking this over?

As she took a step back, in an uncertain voice she finally spoke up, "But for that to happen…I'd have to be dead first…" Time seemed to stand still as she held her breath waiting for what would come next. Was he about to let her down as so many have? Were those countless nights spent in the throws of passion little more than a chore to guarantee she would keep him until a better situation came along? Could it all have been so meaningless, her heart leading her so astray? She was not sure she could bear that betrayal…she was not sure how hard she would fight to stay alive.

"And I'm not about to let that happen," he declared as he turned to face her. There it was…the grim determination. That was something she could recognize. "I am sorry my friend, but I cannot go with you…and you should not have come."

More assassins seemed to appear from thin air as the team easily fell into their skirmish. The tension from seconds before dissipated…battle was something they could all cling on to through the doubt, although both Wynne and Alistair kept as close of an eye as they could on their little assassin.

When the dust settled, seeing Zevran stand over the body of Taliesen pained Kila. There was a deep sadness in his eye and she knew this was far more than just a former associate of his. And yet he stood by her, by his new life. Gracefully he sheathed his weapons he made his way over to his lover, affirming this is what he had hoped for and that he was finally free. Much to her surprised he mentioned that he could leave now if he wanted to, but asked what she thought.

Every cell in her body screamed for him to stay, hurt that he'd even mention leaving. The words that tumbled from her mouth, however, asked him to decide for himself what he wants to do. After all, how happy could she possibly be with him, if in the back of her mind she had to wonder if he was just there out of some sense of duty?

"But…that is what I'm asking you. Do you want me to go or…or do you _need_ me here?" For the first time since they had known him Wynne and Alistair could hear self-doubt in his voice. And just like that, tension was back although only Kila and Zevran understood why as the other two gave each other perplexed glances. Although they were relaxed, one couldn't help but notice that both kept a hand on their weapons.

"I want you to do what's best for you." _I need you to choose me_…

"I've always had these sorts of things decided for me, I've never been asked to choose before…I…" his voice trailed off as confusion wracked his face.

"Zevran, this your new beginning and you need to decide what it's the beginning of. No one can tell you that." _I need you to make this choice on your own_.

All his self-doubts nipped viciously at him. If he wasn't told what to do, where to be, how would he ever know he was wanted there and not imposing like some fool? What if he chose wrong? "Then…I choose to…" his pause was almost unbearable, "Stay? Is that right?" Wynne and Alistair were in complete disbelief at this display as they both visibly relaxed…who was this child standing before them in the slender elf's body? Kila's expression remained unchanged as she gazed at him, pleading for him to state his mind, "I want to stay." He said repeated, more confidently.

Finally, the woman cracked a smile – the relief evident on her face, "Good…it would be awfully hard to kiss you if you left me."

Everything melted away, the doubt, the anxiety, the confusion. Her world righted itself, as did his, "You know my dear?" his usual cocky tone returned, "I believe you are right". And, in what was as much a statement of his feelings as a first step in his new life, he gathered her into his arms, lovingly kissing her for the world to see…leaving Alistair and Wynne to wonder if this was a serious lapse in their leader's judgment.


End file.
